


What Have I Done?

by doritosenpai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, BillDip, Comfort, M/M, Poor Will, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, all i know how to write is angst, rev!billdip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritosenpai/pseuds/doritosenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper Gleeful have been working for years to find just the right spell to obtain William's powers and they are finally about to make their move. But can Dipper really betray the demon that has wormed his way so completely into his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for vhydra on tumblr for the Summer in Gravity Falls trade set up by ilananight. I hope you like it, it was a lot of fun to write. Prepare yourselves for angst everyone.

The basement of the Gleeful house smelt of musty books and decaying cardboard, the room lit by the low glow of a dozen burning candles. Etched into the concrete floor was a series of two intrate circles connected by a thin line of chalk. The first was large and wide, easily accommodating two people with room to spare, while the second was dwarfed in comparison, its edges squeezing around its sole inhabitant. The perimeters of each were ringed with delicate runes and geometric shapes, the marks glowing a harsh firey blue.

Twenty three year old Dipper Gleeful knelt in the smallest circle, mouth spewing out a stream of low, well practiced latin. Beneath his voice was another, softer and monotonous, emanating from the edge of the larger circle. Just past the chalk lines Mabel stood stick straight, eye alight with the same blinding magic as the etchings around her, a long thin blade clutched between the fingers of her right hand, her grip tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Lips barely moving, her tongue mimicked her brother’s incantation to the last syllable, her mind and body lost to the force of the spell.

It had taken years for the pair to uncover the old magic, sorting through decaying tomes and scripts they had managed to find online or in small occult stores littered across the country. But to them, the time and traveling would be well worth it. In the end, they’d have power beyond their wildest dreams, all thanks to one demon.

It had been decided early on that Dipper, with his natural talent in the technical aspects of magic, would be the one to lead the show. His careful words and precise pronunciations would weave the magic in exactly the right direction, while Mabel, who excelled in brute strength, would supply the raw fuel. All they had to do was obtain a demon, a task long ago achieved in the befriending of William Cipher, a powerful, yet surprisingly docile, dream demon. Once they destroyed the corporeal form they had given him, his soul would be free for the taking, finally existing in the physical realm. Then, the twins could tear the thing clean in half, distributing the demon’s essence among themselves so that neither of their bodies was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of energy.

The male twin felt his stomach churn as he looked past his sister to the small form curled over itself in the center of the display. Strands of blue curls had slipped from his low ponytail and his eyepatch had long since fallen off in the struggle to contain him. The kneeling demon shuddered as a heavy sob racked through him, his clothes stained with dirt and dust from the unmopped basement floor. Tears streaked down his cheeks in thick muddy tracks as he pulled against the bonds constraining his wrists. He was making little progress. The magic coursing through the twin’s handiwork had rooted his body in place.

Feeling Dipper’s gaze Will looked up to meet brown eyes, his own filled with fear and betrayal. He knew he wouldn’t live through the end of the night should things continue along their current path.

It had been seven years since the Gleeful twins had roped the demon into a deal. They offered companionship and a corporeal form, a chance to end his long exile to the mindscape. In return, the twins required servitude. William knew his Master and Mistress weren’t perfect, the two had short fused tempers that could only be rivaled by each others, but they had never tried to _intentionally harm_ him. He didn’t mind the work they put him up to, housework was easy enough after all, and he felt he owed at least _that_ to them after all they had done for him. And luckily enough, William felt as though he genuinely enjoyed their company, Dipper’s especially, the boy being more soft spoken and predictable than his sister. Yet, now, he could see the evidence of their lies all around him, and he couldn’t help but wonder when they had finally decided to turn on him. What could he possibly have done wrong for them to want to throw him away so carelessly, so violently?

Realizing his calls to Mabel would continue to go unanswered, her humanity lost to the force of the spell, William turned his full attention to the other twin. “M-Master please,” he croaked, “You don’t have to do this, I can- I-I c-can-.” His words broke off into a panicked whimper as Mabel took a heavy step forward, shoulders swaying with each footfall. She lifted the dagger slightly, aiming it straight for William’s throat.

The demon’s eyes widened, the lone pupil of his one good eye dilating completely. “O-Oh m-my g-g- Master! I d-don’t know wh-what I did, but I’m s-sorry-y! Please, just-t make her sto-op!” He tried to lunge himself backwards, but to no avail.

Dipper forced his words out louder and threw his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. He wanted nothing more than to shut his misty eyes, to see darkness until this whole messy business was over, but he couldn’t seem to make the muscles work. They were frozen and all he could do was stare.

He couldn’t believe that the demon was actually blaming _himself_ for their actions, as though he could actually anger them to that extent. No, William had done nothing wrong, Dipper knew that down to his core, yet here he was. His legs ached with the need to spring up, to do _something_ , but he squashed the urge down with a thick swallow.

_‘You’ve been planning this from the beginning Gleeful, you knew all too well that this day would come. It’s your own fault for getting attached to him...no that..thing. He isn’t human, he’s a monster. Get yourself together, Mabel needs you right now.’_

The female twin’s voice raised to match her brother’s, words bouncing off the cement walls with more vigor as each second passed. She raised her arm high above her head, muscles tight with the intent to swing.

Dipper felt a wetness coat his cheeks but he pressed onward, nearing the final stanza of the spell. _‘Just keep going, keep going, keep- k-keep…’_

__****  
  


William screamed, voice thick and strained as Mabel’s arm began to fall.

‘ _No..no no no he’s innocent he’s **innocent** he h-he-’_

Dipper felt himself lunge forward before his mind even completed the thought, body leaving the circle completely as he wrapped himself protectively around the demon’s body. Mabel fumbled at the loss of her brother's directions, lurching forward and nearly falling on top of the pair. But the momentum of her swing continued to bring her arm closer, knife nearly sinking itself into Dipper’s shoulder as he bent William out of the way.

The brunette pulled out the first words that came to his mind, desperate to get the demon out of danger and as far away from his sister as possible. “Accipe me silvis!”

It was more of a command than a spell, but the flood of magical energy coursing through the man forced them into action regardless, sending a bright flash of light through the room, blinding both him and the demon.  

Dipper blinked, trying to force the spots in his vision away as he felt a cool breeze ruffle his cape. William shook in his arms, whimpering softly, but otherwise made no attempt to move or speak. It took a moment, but finally the human was able to force his eyes open fully, taking in the sight of their new surroundings. Instead of the dimly lit basement, the pair knelt in a field of lush grasses and wildflowers, surrounded by a thick ring of pine trees all around. The moon above was half filled, its light flicking between the clouds intermittently. Crickets harmonized with the rustling of leaves, only broken by the occasional call of some hidden nocturnal creature.

The Gleeful twin was still clutching William close to his chest, the demon’s head resting on his shoulder and out of view. He pulled back slightly, tempted to cup the demon’s cheek as he looked into a pair of frightened eyes. But he hesitated.

William let out a choked sound, somewhere between a squeak and a murmur, as he met the other’s gaze. Dipper felt his stomach twist with guilt, knowing that the demon’s fear was directed at him, and with good cause.

_‘You caused this...’_

Suddenly William leaned forward, head falling once again to his Master’s shoulder. His eyes were wide, brimming with fresh tears as he stared at the grass below, dumbfounded. “You...you tried to k-kill m-me,” he gasped. His breathing was quickly picking up speed, nearing full on hyperventilation as the full force of what happened hit him once again. His Master and Mistress, his _friends_ , had betrayed him.

Dipper felt his hands curl into the demon’s eye covered button down, the fabric surprisingly soft beneath his fingertips. His throat was tight, unaccustomed to both sorrow and fear. The feelings warred with the leaden guilt buried in his gut, nearly making him sick right then and there. He swallowed the lump, forcing out a whisper almost too quiet to hear. “I-I’m so sorry Will. I never should have let it go that f-far, never should have let it happen at a-all.”

The twin’s voice ghosted just past the demon’s ear, audible only to him as hot breath curled against his skin. Suddenly, the man’s embrace felt oppressive and claustrophobic and William threw himself back, feet scrambling to get away from his former attacker. He fell back almost immediately, hands still bound firmly behind his back with enchanted rope. To his credit, Dipper made no move to pursue him.

“Then why _did_ you,” William snapped, anger finally replacing his fear as the adrenaline wore off.

His glaring gaze nearly bore a hole through Dipper’s very skull, making causing him to flinch back in surprise. He’d _never_ seen William angry before. He’d always been so docile, so forgiving, to the point that the twins began to wonder if there even _was_ a way to push over that emotional edge. Clearly there was.

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted, not daring to meet William’s fierce stare. “Maybe- Maybe I was just too stubborn to give up on our plan, we’d put so many years of research into it. O-Or maybe I was just convinced Mabel would refuse to listen to my protests. Maybe-”

William growled, his one good eye flashing a bright red for the briefest of seconds, startling the brunette. He’d never seen it do that before. “Maybe,” the demon spat, “Maybe you and your sister just _another pair of power hungry humans_! Willing to destroy anyone and anything to get what they want!” He shook his head wildly, blue curls splaying out around him. His next words came out softer, forcing Dipper to lean forward as he strained to hear them. “I should have known not to trust you, you humans never keep your word. You lie and you cheat and you still have the gall to call _us_ the immoral ones!”

William let out a hysterical laugh. “My kind is far from saints, in fact we’re quite the opposite,” he started, manic cackling quickly dying down into a dark chuckle, “But your kind is just as bad. We know you’ll trick us as soon as you get the chance, we simply have to beat you to it.”

Dipper felt himself recoil. He’d never heard William speak so cynically. His words and his actions were so different from the sweet, soft spoken demon he’d come to know, and it was starting to frighten him. He knew William had never had an easy life, but he’d always managed to remain optimistic.

_‘Maybe you finally pushed him too far...People can only take so much...all your fault...it's all your fault…’_

__****  
  


William scoffed, turning his head away from the twin before him. “I’ve never been fast enough, never had the guts to trick you humans first. It never felt right. But no matter how honest I was, it wasn’t enough. I learned that the hard way. The last one of you I trusted locked me away in the Mindscape.” He paused to shift his gaze back up to Dipper, eyes wet as they met the other’s. “Luckily for you, a few centuries of loneliness makes even a demon desperate enough to repeat his past mistakes.”

Dipper shuffled forward, hands held out with open palms, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. William flinched back regardless. He managed to stay upright this time, but his gaze hardened nonetheless. “Don’t you _dare_ come near me,” he spat, eye once again flashing an angry red.

Dipper ignored the words, continuing his advance. “Will please, I’m sorry. I was wrong, just let me fix this please.”

“You can’t _fix_ this Dipper!” William shouted. The words cut through the quiet night air, wedging their way deep into the human's skin and piercing him like needles.

“At least let me _try_ ,” he begged, “At the very least let me take off those ropes, I don’t even want to know how raw your wrists must be by now.”

Silence took over the clearing once again and Dipper took the lack of protests as permission enough. He edged up to William slowly, as though approaching a startled animal, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the demon’s body until they reached the pair of hands tied tightly behind his back. The enchanted ropes tingled Dipper’s skin as he worked on the knot, sending a small current of magic prickling through him. It took him a few minutes, considering he was working blind and he took the chance to lean his head into the demon’s shirt, muttering apologies all the while. William stayed stone still, mouth clamped firmly shut.

Eventually the rope slipped free and Dipper pulled back so the demon could shake the numbness out of his arms. It didn’t take long for the red welts surrounding his wrists to catch the Dipper's eyes. To his surprise, William made no move to get away from him, even with the added mobility.

Head bowed, hands curling tightly into the grass and flowers around him, Dipper choked out a painful confession. “You’re right,” he croaked, “We _are_ just another pair of power hungry humans. Ever since we were twelve, ever since we found that damned journal and those stupid amulets, we haven’t been able to get enough.”

William tilted his head curiously, anger ebbing away as fast as it had come. He honestly hadn’t expected the man to agree with him. Dipper was probably the most prideful man he had ever met and no matter how glaringly his flaws stared him down, he had never admitted to them before.

“We let this town and all it’s secrets get to us and- and I never even tried to stop it. I’ve hurt so many people Will and I’ve never once felt guilty about it, but you, I can't. I can’t hurt you. If I ever lost you...Gods I’d never forgive myself. Hell, I don’t think I’ll even be able to forgive myself for what I did _tonight_. And I don’t expect you to either, but please Will, please don’t push me away.”

Dipper finally lifted his head, cheeks wet and eyes red. William gaped at him, dumbfounded. “W-why me?” the demon asked, “You said it yours-self. You’ve hurt people before, what in h-hell’s name makes me so d-damn different?”

In that moment something seemed to snap inside of the male twin and he fell forward, leaning into William with his arms wrapped around him in a near death grip. His body trembled against the demon and the sudden move sent a shiver down WIlliam’s spine, one that he wasn’t sure was entirely unpleasant.

“I’ve been trying to deny it for the longest time, I’ve been trying so damn hard just to push it down. I didn’t want to admit I have a weakness….But…”

The  man paused, throat thick with emotion. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and pull him close. He relaxed into them, burying his face into the demon’s neck, breathing in his scent with a deep breath. He smelled like the forest, the light scent of soil and vegetation, and something else, something sweet. It made him feel safe, grounded even. He tilted his face up until it was next to the demon’s ear, close enough to whisper.

“I don’t know when it happened, but it did. I...I think I might...I think I’m in l-love with you Will. I’ve never really...felt like this before. But you’re sweet and beautiful and one of the most optimistic people I’ve ever met. And normally people like you annoy the living hell out of me, but Gods Will I can’t get enough of you and I didn’t want to admit it, and I almost...I almost- O-oh Gods Will I-I’m so sor-ry.”

Dipper’s voice dissolved into full on sobs and he pressed his face back against William, muffling himself and dampening the eye covered fabric of the demon’s shirt.

William let out a short shaken laugh and felt Dipper tense in his arms at the sound. “Yeesh kid,” he rasped, “You might manage to kill me tonight yet. My heart and my head can only handle so much of this.”

The brunette pulled back quickly, eyes clouded with worry as he grasped the demon’s hands tightly within his own. Almost like a lifeline. “I’m not trying to trick you again Will,” he whispered, “I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way, I just- I just had to get it out. Keeping it all bottled up like I was just wasn’t healthy. I don’t want to scare you off Will, please don’t- please don’t go.”

William squeezed Dipper’s hands reassuringly. “I believe you Dip, but that isn’t what I meant.” A small, tired smile spread across his lips, forcing Dipper’s heart to swell with hope. Maybe he hadn’t pushed the demon too far after all.

“And I- I never said I didn’t feel the same way, but- but today has just been-” His smile dropped off suddenly and he averted his gaze, fear and longing warring within him. He’d waited so long to hear those words, spent months absolutely head over heels for the boy, but of all the times to finally admit it.

Despite himself, William felt relaxed sitting beside Dipper, safe even. He wasn’t entirely surprised. His sense of self preservation had never been very strong and he’d always been too quick to trust. And after being locked away in the Mindscape for so long, alone in the quiet and the grey, he was reluctant to give up on the first person who had shown him kindness, even after the worst of betrayals.

Dipper’s hands released Will’s, settling back within his own lap. He let out a humorless chuckle. “After what we did, I really don’t blame you for being hesitant. And I don’t want you forcing yourself into anything, it’s your decision Will. To be completely honest, if I were you, I wouldn’t bother to give me a second chance either.”

The two sat silent and still for a long moment, Dipper’s words hanging heavy in the warm night air. William knew that his best option was leaving, but in the past few years, despite how small the time seem compared to all the other years he had lived, the Gleeful household had become his home. He knew that in going he would be leaving a sizeable part of himself behind,  most likely clutched tight within the hands of the boy before him.

All those lazy summer days of magic lessons and creating new acts for the Tent would disappear. The long nights spent on opposite ends of the couch, each absorbed into some book or another would never repeat themselves again. He’d lose the calming presence Dipper seemed to have only around him and the chance to talk to someone who truly treated him as a person, and not as just another monster. How could he possibly give all that up? No, the male Gleeful had wormed his way into the demon’s life so completely that it would be nearly impossible to detach himself now. He was too invested. As much as Dipper’s betrayal had hurt, the thought of losing him hurt even worse. And with his last confession, the boy was dangling everything the demon had ever wanted right in front of his face.

‘ _This is ridiculous Cipher, maybe the mindscape really did make you insane...’_

William leaned in close, hands reaching up to cup Dipper’s cheeks. He felt blood pool beneath the skin, warming his fingers and dusting the boy’s cheeks a rosy pink. “Well, I’m not you, now am I?” he whispered, pausing just a moment before finally pressing his lips to Dipper’s.

Dipper’s flushed cheeks managed to turn impossibly redder, the color seeping to his ears and chest as he floundered to process the kiss. It took a moment, but he finally managed to move his lips back against the demon’s, the motions soft and tentative. He felt William smile against him and suddenly the other pushed in with more force, swiping his tongue against the pink skin of Dipper’s lips.

Dipper responded eagerly, hands sliding up to rest on the demon’s waist as he opened his mouth to let the him inside. William hummed contentedly as his own tongue met the boy’s, and after a few moments he pulled back with a shy smile.

The brunette didn’t bother to hold back his own grin, not with William looking at him like _that_. The demon leaned in to hug him tightly, arms hanging atop the boy’s shoulders as he nuzzled into his neck with a giddy giggle. Dipper fiddled idly with the back of Will’s ponytail, the soft curls tickling his fingertips. He felt a heavy shift in his chest, the guilt of the night lifting ever so slightly at the sound of William’s laughter, at the smile he’d seen brightening his tear stained face. He knew he was still far from making amends, but it was a start.

There was a quiet shuffling off to their left, a rustling of leaves and underbrush beneath the thick array of pine branches that made up the forest edge. Glancing over Dipper saw no immediate danger, but even knowing their clearing wasn’t far from the town, he wasn’t one to risk injury by spending unnecessary time in the woods at this time of day. The supernatural tended to get rather _active_ at night. Even the regular forest dwelling animals knew to keep their distance.

“I think it might be best if we left,” Dipper hedged, glancing down to the demon curled up into him.

He felt William tense and shake his head against his neck, managing to burry his face even further against the skin. “It won’t bother us Dip, nothing in this forest will if I’m around, they know a losing battle when they see one. Besides...I don’t think going back is a very good idea. I’d rather not run into Mistress Ma-Mabel right now,” he said, frowning at the return of his stutter.

Dipper felt the guilt slam back into him full force at the words, an undercurrent of fear piercing its way alongside it. In his panic he’d completely forgotten about Mabel. The spell would have released it’s hold on her not long after the incantation stopped, leaving her dazed and alone on the basement floor. She’d surely be confused by the lack of blood, not to mention her brother. But she wasn’t stupid, she’d put two and two together soon enough. There would be no hiding this from her. The male twin knew his sister better than anyone else, but even _he_ wasn’t sure what to expect when the pair stepped back into that house. She couldn’t try to complete the spell again without Dipper’s incantations of course, which he would never agree to repeat, but that didn’t necessarily mean that William was safe. It seemed there would be a lot of explaining, and possibly persuading, to do once he got back home.

It took a few extra moments for the other half of what William had said to catch up to him. It was always strange to hear William speak so confidently about his protective abilities. He was as docile as they came, especially around the twins, and Dipper had yet to see him really let loose with his powers. He knew the demon was reluctant to use them for violence, but should those he cared about be threatened, he’d certainly become a force to be reckoned with. But, it was still a challenge for him to picture nonetheless.

Dipper leaned back into the grass, arms wrapped around William to pull him down as well. The demon settled comfortably across his chest, sighing gratefully at the silent agreement to stay. William tilted his chin up to place small kisses along Dipper’s neck and jaw, the action causing the boy’s cheeks to burn once more. He gave the top of William’s head a peck in return, content to stay curled up with him in the grass as long as the demon needed.

He could hear a cricket chirping a few feet away to his left. It's quiet peeping counting out a soothing rhythm into his ear. William’s breaths came out in soft puffs, warming his skin pleasantly with each exhale. He took in a deep breath himself, feeling the world slow around him, a welcome change from the manic pace he’d forced the night into not long ago.

William spoke to him throughout he night, pointing out the creatures that wandered by through the trees, visible or not, and recounting stories of his time in the forest before settlers had come to form the Falls. He spoke of the old times wistfully, mourning the loss of the freedom a lack of humans had brought. There had been natives back then of course, but they’d had a healthy respect for the beings of the woods, and left them well enough alone. The settlers on the other hand were clueless, and instead chose to react with fear and destruction upon learning of their existence. Pretty typical of their kind William had mused,  thinly veiled disgust lacing into his tone. Dipper had prompted for a subject change after that, the words hitting just a bit _too_ close to home.

William’s voice began to slow in the earliest hours of the morning, the occasional yawn sneaking its way into his stories. Eventually, they stopped all together, leading into soft even breaths and the occasional mumbling of a sleeping demon. Dipper forced his eyes to stay open despite the warmth of the body lying across him and the softness of the grass. He’d be damned if he left himself fall asleep in the woods at night, even with a demon by his side.

It took a few moments of awkward shuffling, but soon enough he had managed to stand, William draped across his back with his arms wrapped loosely around the brunette’s neck. William stirred only slightly, eyelids fluttering open for the briefest of seconds, only to slip back closed with another yawn. He gripped Dipper’s neck tighter, using the space as a pillow for his drooping head. “I’m not a child Dip,” he mumbled, voice thick and groggy, “You don’t need to carry me.”

Dipper merely chuckled and hefted the demon into a better position. “Don’t really think walking is much of an option for you right now,” he countered.

William pouted with a quiet grumble, but made no move to extract himself from the other’s hold, secretly enjoying the tender gesture. He wasn’t particularly keen on returning to the house, but at this point he was simply too tired to care and ready to curl up in his bed, hopefully in the arms of the man currently carrying him through the forest.

Dipper would have much preferred to teleport back to the house, the option was certainly much safer, but his body was already heavy with fatigue and he could easily tell he wouldn’t have the energy to get them home with magic. So walking it was. Even when asleep,  the forest life seemed to know to keep their distance from William and the male twin could occasionally hear them scurry away as soon as he came a bit too close. That sound alone was reassuring enough to him.

William had long ago slipped back into sleep by the time Dipper trudged up the steps of his front porch. He hesitated by the door for a moment, wondering if it was really the best idea to bring the demon back in there. He didn’t have much time to ponder though, as the door sung open to reveal his sister, still wearing the same clothes from earlier, her blue jacket smudged with dirt and grime. Had anyone else seen her, they might have been truly frightened by how angry she looked. But Dipper knew better. She had surpassed anger long ago, now merely using the emotion to mask her true feeling, worry.

“Where the hell have you _been_!” she screeched, prompting a quick “Shhh!” from her brother, reluctant to have William wake in her presence just yet. The demon shifted against Dipper, letting out a small nonsensical mumble, but otherwise remained as he was.

Mabel’s gaze shifted to the demon suddenly, as though she were only just now noticing he was strapped to Dipper’s back.

“So he _is_ alive,” she whispered, ushering her brother into the front hallway and shutting the door behind them. “Explain. Now.”

“I will, just- just hang on a moment.” Dipper quickly disappeared down the hall to William’s room. The space was small, but cozy, furnished only with a tall brown dresser and a twin bed made of dark wood, the pale blue blankets contrasting the color nicely. Dipper’s shoes left shallow footprints in the plush carpet as he strode over to the bed, pulling back the comforter and depositing Will onto the mattress as gently as he could manage. He stepped away from the bed, about to leave, but turned back, leaning in to give William a gentle kiss to the forehead.

Mabel cleared her throat from the doorway, causing Dipper to jump. He tried to avoid her gaze as he came back out into the hall, but couldn’t help noticing her raised brow and skeptical expression.

“You have a soft spot for him,” she said. Her voice was calm, but Dipper could hear the hint of accusation hidden within it. There was no use denying it now he figured, nodding his head mutely in resignation.

Mabel scoffed, glaring him down as harshly as she could manage. It was weaker than normal, Dipper noted, her eyes tired and face drawn. “Do you even _realize_ what you’re giving up here?” she demanded, “We’ve been working towards this for years Dipper! _Years_! With his power we would’ve had this whole town in the palm of our hands, hell probably even the entire state! And you just- just gave that all up? For _him_?” Her whispers rose in volume with each sentence, voice growing icey.

Dipper gaped at her helplessly. “I know Mabel, I know! Why the hell do you think I let it go this far?” he defended, feeling his usual anger bubble deep in his throat, threatening to push its way up to the surface. “Did you ever stop and think about what we were _actually_ doing? We were going to _kill_ him Mabel! I mean-” The man let out a shaky laugh, a trembling hand combing through his disheveled locks. “I mean I know we've never been very moral, but _murder_? That’s just- just _insane!_ ”

Mabel’s glare faltered ever so slightly and Dipper felt as though he could physically see the gears whirring in her head. “Well Mr. High and Mighty,” she finally spat, “If you were so concerned, why didn’t you say something earlier?” She crossed her arms over her chest and took a step backwards in a subtle attempt to form some sort of barrier between herself and her brother.

Dipper let out a defeated sigh. “For the same reason you didn’t,” he admitted, trying and failing to hold his sister’s gaze. “I was so caught up in the end result I just didn’t really...think about it I guess. I mean, over the years, each step up to power got just a little bit worse, a little less ethical. But we always managed to make the leap. At the time, this one just...seemed no different.”

“He isn’t human you know,” Mabel whispered, leaning forward and dipping her head slightly in an attempt to catch her brother’s eye. “The world wouldn’t have missed another monster.”

Dipper’s head snapped up fiercely, expression caught between shock and anger. “Can you even _hear_ yourself Mabel?! This is the same guy who helped you with your math homework in senior year, the one who cooks us dinner at night, the one you’ve spent hours bantering with while you used his face as a test dummy for all your new makeup. How can you call him a _monster_ after that?”

“Because he’s a demon you idiot! No matter how nice he acts, he’ll _never_ be human,” Mabel growled.

The female twin shot him a pleading look, eyes filled with hurt. “We wanted this so bad Dipper, take on the world together, remember? How could you possibly chose that...thing over _me_ right now?”

Dipper felt his jaw loosen, threatening to fall open entirely. Was that really all Mabel had been worried about?  Sure, he had been spending a lot of time with William over the past few months, but it wasn’t like he had been trying to push Mabel away. He loved his sister, no matter how much they tormented each other, he wouldn’t give up that kind of bond for the world.

“Is-Is that really what you think,” he asked quietly, anger dissipating with a quick sigh. “Mabel, I’m not _choosing_ anyone, this is- it’s just wrong. It’s _murder_. I’m not giving up on our plan, I just want to- to find another way is all.”

The female twin huffed, but allowed her shoulders to drop, leaning against the hallway wall. She rubbed a hand over her eyes, smearing what was left of the day’s makeup across her face in thin streaks. There were bags under her eyes that Dipper hadn’t noticed before.

_‘She stayed up the whole night waiting for you. She was worried Dipper, can you really blame her for reacting this way?’_

“I’m sorry I scared you, I should have texted you or something, let you know I was ok. But, I panicked alright? Will was terrified and it was all our _fault_ and I had to _fix_ it.”

The words felt weird on his tongue, he wasn’t used to apologizing, or even thinking of other people’s feelings for that matter. He felt a sudden wave of fatigue and shame roll through him. William had been right. He’d stepped over so many people without a single care in the world.

' _I can’t keep doing this, something needs to change.'_

 

Mabel glanced down at her makeup stained hands with a scowl, but her eyes softened as she looked back up to her brother, a bit taken aback by the kind words. “I’m still not happy about...that,” she started, gesturing vaguely to William’s room, where the sounds of soft, even breathing could be heard, “but, if he means that much to you then, well alright. We can figure out a new plan.”

Her gaze dropped briefly as a small smile spread across her face, “Besides, who else am I supposed to test out my makeup on? You?”

The joke got the two twins chuckling, Dipper’s heart feeling lighter at his sister’s attempt to smooth the fight over. As much of a pain as she could be, she was still a good sister, willing to put his feelings first, even if she would never admit to it.

He stepped forward without hesitation, enveloping Mabel in a tight hug. She stiffened beneath his grasp for a moment, unused to the contact, and under normal circumstances she probably would have pushed him away with a shout and a quick swipe of her manicured nails, but instead she relaxed, wrapping her arms back around him.

The two pulled away quickly, both feeling a bit awkward at the uncharacteristic affection. “So uh, thanks,” Dipper mumbled. Mabel let out a snorting laugh and punched at his shoulder weakly. “Dork,” she muttered, still giggling to herself, “Get to bed, you look like shit.”

The brunette spluttered for a moment before breaking out into a smirk. “No better than you look,” he countered, ushering her off down the hall. The girl didn’t protest, groggily finding her way down to her room and shutting the door with a gentle click.

Dipper leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, knocking loose a few stray leaves and blades of grass left over from the woods. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do to William in the morning, but at least he would be able to assure the demon that Mabel wasn’t going to hurt him. Whether or not the demon believed him, or if he would even be able to see the girl without breaking out into hysterics again was yet to be seen. But, baby steps.

Dipper pushed off the wall and was about to go off into his own room when he heard a quiet grunt and a slurred, “Mmm..Dipper? Is that you?” coming from William’s room. He peaked his head in, seeing the demon propped up on one elbow, looking around blearily. He let out a relieved breath at the sight of the brunnette and smiled a lopsided grin. His hair was a mess and Dipper could easily tell the demon was still half asleep, his movements jerky and sluggish.

“Yeah. Um, you okay?” He hesitated by the doorframe. Even with the smile, he wasn’t quite sure if entering would be the best of ideas.

A faint blush coated the demon’s cheeks as he looked down to the bedspread, free hand toying with the blue fabric. “Yeah, I’d just...rather not be alone right now if- if that’s ok?” He managed to meet Dipper’s eyes again, teeth worrying gently at his lower lip.

Dipper gave the demon what he hoped was a reassuring smile and slipped into the room, pulling back the covers to slip in beside him. It was a bit cramped, but he managed to get in without too much trouble. “It’s perfectly fine. Is this...is this ok?”

William snuggled up to him instantly, pressing his head against the human's chest. “It’s perfect,” he chuckled, pulling himself closer. The demon yawned, breath pluming out and warming bits of Dipper’s skin. He still felt a bit awkward pressed so close to William, and more than a little nervous, but he forced his muscles to loosen, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller man’s body. He gave the blue curls of the head beneath his chin a light kiss and felt the demon slowly fall back into a deep sleep.

The room around him was quiet, the sudden calm and lack of adrenalin leaving his body heavy and tired. He shifted down a bit and pulled William closer.

  
“I’m never gonna let anything hurt you again,” he whispered, “Not even me.”


End file.
